The Box of Revolution
by crazedpyromanaic
Summary: Sort of AU. Somebody recieves a box that has the power to bring the world Revolution, but one girl stands in his way. Ah heck just read this story, you know you want to!


A/N: Before reading this you should know that I wrote this not specifically as an Utena   
fic, but as a story for the Creative Writing Club at my school. That being said, I decided   
the best way the use the prompt: "a mysterious black box is found" and have the ending I   
wanted the idea of End of the World from Utena seemed the best way to go. The way I   
do it is totally different from how it is in the show however, and the only reason I put it in   
this section is because I think people will get more out of if they have watched Utena. If it   
will make you less confused think of this as an alternate reality to what actually goes on in   
the show. This is getting long; I think I'll finish this after the story. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
If it cannot break out of it's shell, the chick will die without being born. We are   
that chick; the world is our egg; if we don't crack the world's shell we will die without   
being born. Smash the world's shell, for the Revolution of the world!  
  
With that a blue haired man clicked the button on his stopwatch. A man with long   
red hair, the president of the organization, continued the meeting:  
  
"As you know," he started, "End of the World has done a rather unusual thing; it   
seems all of our members have been sent one of these," he held up a small key. "These   
keys presumably belong to this box," saying this the man held up a small black box, "This   
is what we have waiting for" the man smiled a thin smile, "This is the box called   
Revolution."  
  
The stopwatch clicked audibly as the other two members of the organization   
gasped.  
  
"You can't be serious," a woman with curly orange hair said. "The whole power to   
bring the Revolution of the world? The thing we've waiting for; all in this little box?"  
  
The president raised his hand to keep her from speaking further, "I've received   
some very specific instructions form End of the World, as you all have, and as you know–  
,"he paused again and smiled that same thin smile, "End of the World has never been   
wrong."  
  
****  
  
What a weird day, a girl with long pink hair thought to herself as she flopped onto   
her couch holding up a key she just received in the mail. It had come wrapped in a piece of   
paper that said: "For the Revolution of the world" and nothing else. The girl decided it   
would be good to discuss this with her best friend, who if nothing else seemed to enjoy   
knowing every detail of her life.  
  
****  
  
Touga was frustrated as he left his meeting We were ready to bring Revolution to   
the world, but were short one key! Fuming, he took a seat at a nearby restaurant and   
watched people go by as he thought to himself. What could have happened to the fourth   
key? Where could they have sent t–  
  
His thought was interrupted by a skinny brunettes shriek.  
  
"Utena! Oh Utena my LOVE!" the brunette cried as she glomped a poor girl with   
pink hair– presumably her friend.  
  
Touga laughed at the sight and stared at the two as he continued thinking to   
himself. If only I could find that key. . .   
  
****  
  
After Utena was released from Wakaba's death grip, the two sat down at a table.  
  
"So what's wrong?" Wakaba finally asked as her friend pulled something out of   
her pocket.  
  
  
Wakaba took a small key from Utena's hand and gave her friend a puzzled look.   
  
"I have no idea what it is."  
  
"How did you get it?" Wakaba asked.  
  
"It came to me in the mail with a note that said, 'For the Revolution of the world'"  
  
Wakaba furrowed her brow in concentration, barely noticing the red headed man   
gaping at them from nearby. When he suddenly stood up both girls turned.  
  
***  
  
When the girls he was watching sat down he absently listened to their   
conversation, Something about a strange key. No it couldn't be *that* key! He listened in   
more;  
  
"It came with a note that said 'For the Revolution of the world'"  
  
Touga didn't realize he was by now staring at the two, gawking; he didn't even   
notice when he was suddenly standing up.  
  
Touga was in a daze until he was halfway to the table. Suddenly everything   
became clear; all he could think about was bringing the world Revolution, and how he   
needed this key to do it. The girls saw him coming just on time to keep him from grabbing   
the key.  
  
"Give me that I need it!"  
  
"Huh?" The pink haired girl asked. "Are you the one that sent me this key?"  
  
"Give it girl! I need that, for it will open the box that will help me bring the world   
REVOLUTION!" People walking on the street stared for a second before walking   
hurriedly away from this man that was obviously crazy.  
  
Touga took no notice, all he saw was the key.  
  
"What's with that. Why do you want this revolution?  
  
He gave a rather halfhearted explanation of End of the World and it's quest, "We   
must crack the worlds shell. The world is like a chick; if it cannot break out of its shell it   
will die. Don't you see? We must break out of our egg, For the Revolution of the world!"  
  
"No!" the girl shouted stubbornly. What she said after that he could not hear, his   
whole mind was completely focused on the key.  
  
****  
  
"No!" Utena defiantly shouted. "No matter how great this power must be I can't   
be a part of something that's purpose is so destructive. And whatever it is it can't be   
good coming from a madman like you."   
  
Her world cut into him like a knife, "Ignorance," he bellowed, "Can blind you from   
understanding what's truly best for you, as it is for all the world." He seemed to hover on   
the very brink of insanity.  
  
"But what your doing," Utena continued, "It's only going to smash something.   
Something that's important to a lot of people."  
  
Touga snapped. "Smash the worlds shell," he said mechanically, as he had said it   
many times before, "For the Revolution of the world!"  
  
Utena stood in horrified shock. He didn't seem to notice her reaction. He pulled a   
small black box from his jacket. This box seemed to have three small keys, much like the   
one she had, already inside it. In one fluid motion he took the last key from Utena's hand.  
  
****  
Touga knew there was only one way to show this stubborn girl what the true   
power of the Revolution of the World was. As he whipped out the box called Revolution,   
he remembered in anguish what happened at the last meeting. We were ready! We could   
have brought Revolution to the world, but short one key, we could do nothing.  
  
As he ripped the key from her hand he screamed "The Revolution WILL come,   
with or without your help."  
  
With that he turned the key.  
  
****  
  
Utena stood in shocked horror, whatever this Revolution was, it was definitely not   
good coming from this, now raving, lunatic. As she moved to stop him from opening the   
box there was suddenly a sound coming from it.  
  
The box opened and an egg came out and spun around as a gentle tune played.   
When the music stopped, the wind itself seemed to whisper the world "Revolution." As   
the egg cracked a soft fuzzy thing, resembling a chick came out. For a brief moment,   
Utena thought, Maybe this Revolution thing isn't so bad after all.  
  
*****  
  
The world itself seemed to shake as it "cracked." Once this "crack" reached the   
earth's core it just exploded from the shock.  
  
Then again maybe this "Revolution" wasn't such a good thing at all.  
  
*********************  
  
  
More A/N: If you liked it: good; if you didn't: tough, I'll see about talking to the time   
fairy about getting back the minutes of your life wasted, but I wouldn't hold my breath if I   
were you.   
The only thing I really wanted to say that if Toga seemed a little OOC to you it's because   
he loses his sanity in his obsession to bring the world Revolution.   
  
If any, or every, part of this seemed wrong to the characters or storyline of the show keep   
in mind that this isn't entirely and Utena story and I only saw the first season, and I have   
no clue what happens after it.   
  
R/R people, and remember flames will be used to heat water for hot coco (hey the   
weather's perfect for it right now) now write a review before thee review gods curse your   
next story with no reviews! 


End file.
